ABUSE ME, BUT LOVE ME
by ashleyyann
Summary: ok this is a SLASH he falls for him. but will the man he lusts fro be to agressive to handle? hunterxshawn pairing please read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok this is my first fic ever so go easy on please r+r! its slash cuz i love slash! enjoy

**chapter one**

warning : major:sexual content, abuse and cursing

shawn sat in his locker room thinking to himself when he heard a firm knock at the door.

"come in"

"yo whats up man. you ready for tonite?" said the much taller and muscular man walking twords him.

" yeah, lets go kick those cheerleaders asses." shawn slapped the hand of the game as he studied his body closly _wow hes so sexy with those..._ shawn quickly shook that fag thought from his head. lately he wanted to touch hunter all over but he knew that was wrong...

after the match hunter sat on a lounge chair in the hotel they had to share, pissed that we were jumped by the whole spirit squad and the mcmahons. He looked so angry, that i just wanted to touch his face. and i did.hunter looked up a blazing look in his hazel eyes. shawn immediatly pulled his hand back. _why did you do that? now he knows you got fag in you! dammit!_

" l..look hunter im... sorry man.. dont thing im a dirty fag please..." shawn looked up into hunters blazing firey eyes. he lifted his hand up and shawn shut his eyes and prepared for the worst. he though hunter would strike him but to his suprise, he roughly pulled shawns neck pushing his lips into shawns._I dont get it? why is he?_ but he had no time to think hunter was roughly shoving his down micheals mouth, slipping his hands to shawns belt buckle._ wait ... hes going too fast..._

out a long soft moan. this was fun. he liked making shawn moan and feel nervous, it also made _him_ feel good.

" hunte" hunter..." shawn breathed as hunter licked his neck with force," hunter stop... your g...going too fast..." shawn was sure that hunter could hear him, but he wouldnt stop.He hastily removed micheals belt and bagan to unzip his jeans, but he heard a nervous and uncertin moan. looking up he saw shawns terrified face,

"hunter please dont... please..." _why should he care what shawn wanted? he was much smaller than him.. i bet he wouldnt even fight if i continued... _so he did, feeling the protest from shawn made him be even more rough, biting and sucking at the smaller mans nipples. hunter didnt know what it was, but he got this... satisfaction on making shawn whimper, and moan and beg him to stop.he had shawns pants off now and was licking his inner thigh getting dangerously close to his target. He smiled listening to shawn let r... please... please im begging you to--- "

"stop? is that what you were gonna say?" shawn nodded his head silently "no i wont"

shawn was shocked.hunter continued to lick and kiss his thigh, he knew where his target was and he hoped that hunter would not reach it. but hunter would not stop for nothing, and whenever shawn would put his hand over his lower area, hunter would angrily slap it away and look at shawn in a_ you fuckin keep it up and ill tie you down_ way. shawn was so scared that he actually tried to get up and leave, but when he got to the door hunter grabbed his hands and held them tightly over his head.

" hunter im...s..s..sorry but i dont think i c...c.can do t.this.with you." shawn stammered

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: yaya chapter 2! ok please reveiw! warning:MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT slash

**chapter 2**

hhh pov

" please dont do this..." shawn begged with pleading eyes. _haha_ made hunter laugh to himself. he grabbed shawns arm and threw him onto the bed with all his force. he had a satisfied grin on his face when he saw the fear in the smaller mans eyes.hunter climbed ontop of him and started to lick and kiss around shawns thigh again this time going much faster.until he started to slowly suck on shawns cock. " oh god ... hunter... oh..." hunter looked up at shawn who was moaning reluctantly, he continued his work on the moaning mans cock making him pant harder.

" hunter why? why do you have to do this? its too fast..." shawn looked into hunters lustful eyes and plainly saw the reason.

" shawn i want to lick you all up your so sexy and innocent" hunter said pulling shawn into his lap, he could tell that he was resisting and feel him shaking.

" oh god hunter no.. please no..." shawn said in a shaky voice as he wraped his arms around hunters neck, then with all the force in his body hunter pushed himself into the other man. shawn let out a sharp moan of pain, but hunter didnt care he just kept jamming it into the small mans body making him scream in pain.

"hunter stop... your too big for me... HUNTER!" shawn screamed , hunter placing his arms on shawns hips making it go in even deeper,plunging it in faster and faster. shawn threw his head back and let out a loud moan. hunter now had white gooey liquid all over his chest.

"im sorry! i couldnt hold it!"

"shawn..."

"please dont be angry..."

" im not, i was trying to make you cumm." this slightly shocked shawn

"why? i... i didnt want to ... why wouldnt you stop?" shawn asked in an angry tone

hunter pushed shawn against the wall, "let me tell you something" hunter whispered," ill do what i want to you, you cant protest you like it!" shawn blushed it was true.why did he feel this way , hunter raped him and shawn did not do a thing about it, not even mention it.

" ill tell you something else too i better not ever catch you with someone else" , he leaned his face in, " or ill kill you, understand? he nodded his head obidiently.

"good now where were we?" smirked hunter

" hunter i can take anymore... give me a rest!" but hunter did not listen to shawns complaints. grabbing his arm he pulled him back to the bed placing him once again, on his lap.

" hunter", shawn looked really scared, " hunter...

to be continued...


End file.
